1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steerable guidewire, and more particularly to a bi-directional steerable guidewire having a tip which may be very precisely “steered,” or deflected. The guidewire is particularly suitable for use in conjunction with the insertion of a catheter into a vessel of the body, or alternatively, the guidewire may be used by itself to open obstructions within a vessel or to carry a therapeutic device for removing obstructions within a vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years guidewires have included a core wire with the distal end being tapered and with a coil spring mounted on the tapered distal end. These guidewires have been used to facilitate the insertion of a catheter into a vessel of the body. Generally, the guidewire is inserted into a vessel, a catheter is inserted over the guidewire and the catheter is then moved through the vessel until the distal end of the catheter is positioned at a desired location. The guidewire is then retracted from the catheter and the catheter is left in the vessel. Alternatively, the guidewire may be first inserted into the catheter with the distal portion of the guidewire extending beyond the distal end of the catheter. This assembly is then inserted into a vessel with the distal tip of the guidewire being used to facilitate movement of the guidewire and catheter through the vessel. Again, when the distal tip of the catheter has been placed in a desired location, the guidewire may be retracted thereby leaving the catheter in place within the vessel.
Another common application for guidewires is that of using the distal tip of the guidewire for removing an obstruction within a vessel. Often times this procedure is accomplished by inserting the guidewire within a vessel, moving the distal tip of the guidewire into contact with the obstruction and then very gently tapping the distal tip of the guidewire against the obstruction until the guidewire passes through the obstruction. Alternatively, various types of devices may be placed on the distal end of a guidewire for actively opening an obstruction within the vessel. Examples of such devices which may be placed on the end of the guidewires are disclosed in the following Robert C. Stevens: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,350; 5,078,722; 4,936,845; 4,923,462; and, 4,854,325.
While most guidewires used today do not include a mechanism for deflecting or steering the tip of the guidewire, it is very desirable to provide tip steering in order to facilitate movement of the guidewire through the tortuous vessels of the body. There are many patents directed toward different mechanisms for deflecting the distal tip of a guidewire in order to steer the guidewire. Examples of such guidewires are disclosed in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,478 to Maurice Buchbinder, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,434 to Maurice Buchbinder, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,391 to Julius G. Hammerslag, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,772 to Gary R. Hammerslag, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,338 to Kenneth C. Gardeski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,649 to Robert A. VanTassel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,739 to James C. Baumann and U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,587 to Julius G. Hammerslag, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,062 to Hilary J. Hampton, et al., discloses a balloon catheter having a steerable tip section. All of the above-identified patents are incorporated herein by reference.
While each of the latter group of patents disclose guidewires having some degree of steerability, there is a need to have a guidewire with very precise steering in a guidewire of a very small diameter which is suitable for the purposes described above. More particularly, there is an important need for a very small diameter guidewire having a distal tip which may be deflected very precisely in either of two directions to enhance steerability and which is suitable for vascular applications.